As Long As You're Mine
by sawyerzelda
Summary: silly li'l lz songfic. yes, the song is from the play Wicked. if u like corny and u like that play, this is really for u. r&r while u can, bc ff.net will probably kick this off.


A/N: this is a one-shot songfic. The song used is called "As Long As You're Mine" and is from the musical Wicked (which, by the way, is the best play ever written). In case you wanted some background, Wicked is the story of the two witches from The Wizard of Oz--namely Glinda The Good, and the Wicked witch of the West. But it may turn out that this so-called wicked witch really wasn't all that evil...

Anyway, that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with my story, I just felt like rambling for a while. So please sit back and relax, and read this little...thing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend Of Zelda games, nor do I own the rights to the song(s) from Wicked (that would be Steven Schwartz, the lucky dog!)

--------------------------

Link was waiting anxiously behind a large tree in the forest. He heard a clock strike eleven. Where was she? She was supposed to have been here at ten to the hour. Had she decided not to come?

"Link! Link where are y--OW!"

Hearing Zelda's familiar voice, Link stepped out from his place behind the tree. He found her sprawled on the ground in front of a fat tree root, which he inferred she had just tripped over.

"Well, well, if isn't my graceful little princess," he said with a grin.

"Oh yes, I am _so_ graceful," Zelda said jokingly, accepting his hand to help her get to her feet. She curtsied elegantly, saying, "Thank you, dear sir."

"I assure you, it was nothing."

For a few moments, the two of them stood smiling at each other. Zelda slowly took hold of Link's hands and caressed them gently. She appeared to be waiting for something, and Link become very apprehensive when he remembered what it was.

"Link, did you forget what you said you would do tonight?" Zelda asked with a mock pout on her face. "You said you were going to kiss me for the first time."

"How could I forget?" Link sighed. "It has been on my mind all day. My mind cannot seem to concentrate on anything but you, Zel. I love you."

"Well then why don't you show me? Give me a kiss--I don't bite."

His hands went up to hold her face, and a heated blush worked its way to both of their cheeks. Zelda waited with anticipation as her heartbeat moved faster and faster, until Link finally reached forward and kissed her.

She inhaled deeply at the feeling of his lips upon hers; how marvelous it felt.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_...

The Princess felt as if her heart was exploding into pieces. A strange constricting feeling rose up in her chest as she felt Link's mouth open and close upon hers. Then she suddenly realized that she couldn't stop. Or rather, she didn't want it to stop.

Link gave her a gentle push backwards, and they both subsequently fell over the root Zelda had tripped on earlier. They crashed to the ground in unison, side by side.

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying beside you,_

_With you wanting me_...

Breathing heavily, Zelda draped an arm around Link and kissed his neck. He rolled on top of her and returned the motion. A few seconds later Zelda gasped for a breath, and closed her eyes as she felt Link's kisses travel down to her collar.

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some border-line_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_...

"I love you..."

_As long as you're mine._

"This is crazy," Link whispered a few minutes later.

"What is?"

"It just seems incredulous to me that I used to just be a foolish young boy who would drool all day at the thoughts of a certain princess." He poked Zelda's shoulder and she laughed lightly. "But now I really know who you are, and I know what I really have. Now I can see all the beauties of the world, whether they be obvious or hidden--and I owe it all to you." He kissed her hand gently.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell,_

_And somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell..._

"You're not much to scoff at either," Zelda sighed. "For so long I have searched helplessly for a man who I could truly love. Sure, I have had male friends, but never one I actually felt love for. I didn't quiver as they touched me, or have trouble breathing when they were so close to me."

"Quiver?" Link repeated. He stood up and helped Zelda to as well, then put both his hands to her waist. "I had no idea."

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time_.

"Sometimes I have to wonder, though," Zelda said softly, her mouth gently grazing Link's ear. "If my father ever found out about this ...he would probably have a fit. I don't think he would want me romancing a... um, non-royal."  
  
"He doesn't need to know," Link said. "But even if ever did find out, I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

_Say there's no future for us as a pair_...

_I know. I may know, I don't care!_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that one," Zelda said with a small smile. "In fact, I wouldn't care if someone came barging through the woods and saw us right now." She looked up at the moon, whose light was streaming through the trees surrounding the pair. "Actually, I would dare them to!"

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine._

_Borrow the moonlight...until it is through_

_And know...I'll be here holding you_...

"I could never leave you, Link...really...no matter how silly it sounds."

_...as long as you're mine._

-----------------

A/N: yes, i know, that was terrible....i've never done a songfic before, and I just felt like it, because that song is so beautiful. Anyway, the administrators will probably boot this story off soon because of like "ignorance towards proper grammar" or w/e, because they're retarded. So review while you can! (...please).


End file.
